Dramas De La Vida
by Catador de Nudes
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde Drama Total, Todos Estrellas. Ahora Gwen se prepara para ir a la universidad y cumplir su sueño de graduarse en el liceo de arte, pero al llegar encontrara mucho (mucho) mas que apuntes y tarea.
1. Chapter 1

Dramas De La Vida

 **Los personajes mostrados en este fanfic no son de mi autor** **í** **a, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis. Esta ficci** **ó** **n est** **á** **hecha con el** **ú** **nico fin de entretener, no es creada con** **á** **nimos de lucro.**

CAPITULO 1: Primer Día de Escuela… !OTRA VEZ¡

Gwen: Si, ya lo sé Mama, no te preocupes…

Madre de Gwen: Ay hija, si hubiera sabido que te ibas ir tan rápido me habría preparado mejor.

Gwen: Ma, no empieces- dijo La Gótica, con una mezcla de molestia y ternura- sabes que algún día iba a dejar el nido.

Madre de Gwen: Si, pero no tan pronto…

Gwen: Esta conversación ya suena como el típico diálogo cursi de película-expuso Gwen-, además ahora sabes que no tengo tiempo, ¡son las 9 de la mañana! y tengo que ir a la universidad, te prometo que te llamaré ni bien salga.

Madre de Gwen: Oh, está bien amor, recuerda que te amo con toda mi alma.

Gwen: Ya lo se Ma, yo también, adiós.

Acto seguido Gwen colgó la llamada y enfilo para la universidad, después de todo era su primer día. Luego de caminar unos minutos por las atestadas calles de Ottawa, al fin llegó a su destino, la Universidad de Ottawa, aunque el nombre no le parecía nada original, estaba emocionada, después de todo, esperaba graduarse en el liceo de arte, tratando de disimular, pues no olvidaba la mala reputación que había obtenido en Drama Total, camino por las escaleras, y se adentró en el edificio. Adentro había un mar de gente (literalmente), era imposible caminar medio metro sin hacer contacto físico (a veces un tanto incómodo) con alguien. A pesar de todo, vio en la pared un cartel que llamó su atención, el cual rezaba: "Clases de música: lunes a viernes de 17:00 a 19:30, espacio ofrecido por el Prof. Andrews."

Con intriga se acercó a la mesa donde se podía inscribir a ese espacio, del otro lado de la mesa estaba una chica rubia, con el pelo atado y expresión amigable.

Chica: Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?

Gwen: Si, quería inscribirme en el taller de música, si no es mucha molestia.

Chica: Para nada, firma aquí- dijo la chica, extendiéndole una fotocopia-.

Gwen tomó el bolígrafo e introdujo sus iniciales; GF, Gwendoline Franks.

Chica: Genial, estas oficialmente inscrita, si tienes alguna duda Gwen, pregunta por el Profesor Andrews en la sala de profesores.

Los ojos de Gwen se abrieron como platos.

Gwen: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó extrañada y consternada-

Chica: No creas que no te reconocí, vi todas las temporadas de Drama Total en las que participaste, no te preocupes, no te juzgo por todo el asunto de Duncan y eso...

Gwen: Pues, gracias, supongo…- dijo, con un poco de melancolía en su voz y una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

Chica: Soy Emily, un placer.- dijo la chica, extendiéndole la mano, en señal de saludo.

Gwen: El placer es todo mío- dijo Gwen correspondiéndole el saludo.

*RIIIIING*

Emily: Vaya, es hora de ir a clases, acompáñame, te llevo a nuestro salón, yo también estudio arte.- acto seguido, la rubia se levantó y le hizo la seña con la mano para que la siguiera.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Emily le explicaba todo sobre la universidad a La Gótica.

Emily: Sabes, he oído que algunos competidores de Drama Total también vienen a esta

escuela.

Gwen: ¿En serio? ¿Quienes?

Emily: Según he oído, Trent está estudiando música, Duncan psicología, Courtney estudia derecho, Bridgette está estudiando biología marina y si mal no recuerdo Geoff está estudiando administración de empresa…

Gwen: Rayos, creí que la iba a pasar relativamente bien, pero ahora…

Emily: ¿Es porque Trent también está aquí?

Gwen: No, no, es solo que no termine en buenos términos con Courtney y Duncan…- dijo, con cierto temor e inseguridad-.

Emily: No hay de qué preocuparse.- la tranquilizo, posando su mano en el hombro de La Gótica.-

Gwen simplemente le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

Al entrar al salón, todos enmudecieron al ver entrar a Gwen, la mayoría la miraba sorprendida y con cierta emoción por tener a una celebridad en la clase, pero una persona la miraba con cierta indiferencia, casi… con normalidad. Esta persona era un chico de más o menos su edad, con pelo largo color azabache, piel oscura, una campera de cuero negra y con el cierre abierto, dejando ver una remera con un logo muy llamativo…

 **POV DE GWEN**

 **Al entrar al sal** **ó** **n, not** **é** **que todos me miraban de la forma que esperaba, sorprendidos, todos excepto una persona, un chico de pelo muy lindo, totalmente negro y brillante, piel oscura y una masculina campera de cuero abierta y con una remera abajo, me llam** **ó** **la atenci** **ó** **n el logo que mostraba esa remera, una anciana colgando beb** **é** **s en un tendedero, como si de ropa se tratara, en la zona del pecho dec** **í** **a** **"** **Megadeth** **"** **.**

 **¿** **Ropa con doble sentido?** **¡** **Genial! Pero esos ojos, color avellana que me miraban con** **…** **¿** **normalidad? Nadie me hab** **í** **a mirado as** **í** **en mucho tiempo salvo Emily y** **é** **l.**

 **FIN DEL POV**

Profesor: Bueno, Gwen, al fin estás aquí, bienvenida seas.- dijo el profesor, con cierto acento extranjero-.

Chica: Profesor Gómez, no tiene por qué tratarla con amabilidad, es una besucona de novios.- dijo una chica morena, con el pelo lacio hasta la cintura y cara de pocos amigos

Gwen bajo la mirada muy avergonzada.

?: Madura, quieres?

Gwen alzó la mirada y vio al chico metalero mirando con mucha furia a su atacante.

Chica: Vaya Lars, no sabía que tuvieras una nueva novia…- dijo esa chica

Lars: Miren nada más, la antipática del salón usando insultos trillados, pero que original!- exclamó, con sarcasmo en su voz.-

Chica: Al menos no soy una roba novios.

Emily: Calmada Carly, déjala respirar un poco.

Carly: ¿Porque la defienden? Es una roba novios…

Lars: Uno: te estas tomando esto demasiado personal, ni siquiera estuviste en el programa.

Dos: A ti nadie te critica por ser la perra de la escuela, asi que CALLATE- dijo el galante caballero de vestimenta controversial, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra-.

Prof. Gómez: !SILENCIO TODOS¡ Si quieren seguir peleando como bebés, para eso tienen la sala de detención, pero no en mi clase. Lamento todo esto Gwen, espero que no te sientas afectada

Gwen: Pierda cuidado Profesor, gracias por su atención.

Prof. Gómez: Bien, Gwen, Emily, tomen asiento por favor, estoy por empezar la clase. El dúo de nuevas amigas procedió a sentarse, Gwen se sentó al lado de Lars (no por casualidad), mientras que Emily se sentó a su derecha.

La clase transcurrió con relativa normalidad, salvo por algunos pequeños detalles…

 **POV DE EMILY**

 **Lars se port** **ó** **muy amable con Gwen, demasiado dir** **í** **a yo** **…**

 **El a** **ñ** **o pasado nunca lo hab** **í** **a visto reaccionar as** **í** **ante nada ni nadie** **…** **solo espero que esa descerebrada de Carly no la joda demasiado, odiar** **í** **a tener que ver Gwen en esa situaci** **ó** **n, pero creo que no deber** **í** **a preocuparme, la estoy viendo cruzar demasiadas miradas con Lars, esto se va a poner bueno** **…**

 **FIN DEL POV**

*RIIIIING*

Prof. Gómez: Vayan a comer chicos, nos vemos al regreso.

Gwen y Emily se dirigieron al comedor, mientras conversaban lo sucedido.

Gwen: Hey, ¿y quién es ese chico metalero? Me agrada…

Emily: Ahhhhh, Lars es el distante del salón, no es malo, solo muy retraído, pero veo que tu también le agradas…- expuso la rubia, con una expresión de picardía.-

Gwen: Ah por favor.- soltó Gwen entre risas.

Al llegar al comedor, decidieron sentarse junto a unas amigas de Emily, las cuales iban a la misma clase que ellas, pero Gwen no les había prestado la suficiente atención.

Chica: Hola! Soy Amy, y ella es Nora.

Nora: Un placer Gwen, ¿cómo te trata la escuela hasta ahora?- preguntó la chica afrodescendiente.

Gwen: Hasta ahora bien,

Amy: No te preocupes por Carly, esa descerebrada se concentra más en ser antipática que en respirar.

Gwen: Pues gracias, creo que podré manejarlo. La conversación fue interrumpida por alguien que se sentó a la derecha de Gwen. Ella trato de ignorar a Lars, mientras él saludaba a un chico de piel oscura y pelo corto, con una remera que mostraba algo parecido a una montaña con un hueco enorme en el frente, simulando una boca, en la parte inferior se leía "The Sound of Perseverance" (El Sonido De La Perseverancia), el cual debería ser un amigo suyo.

Lars: ¿Cómo te va Alan? ¿Pudiste sacar ese solo?

Alan: Casi, el cabrón de Chancellor sí que se las ingenió para componerlo...

Lars: Ya te va a salir, oye, compre los dobles bombos que te dije, suenan de la puta madre!

Alan: Brutal! Hay que avisarle a Alejandro para reunirnos y ensayar.

¿Alejandro? ¿Será ESE Alejandro? Ese tipo manipulador y sin escrúpulos, se juntaba con Lars?

De repente se dejó oír un grito de una voz que Gwen conocía muy bien, demasiado.

Courtney: NO-PUEDE-SER! ¿Qué haces aquí besucona de novios?- inquirió La Tipo A.

Gwen: !Courtney¡ tanto tiempo.- dijo Gwen.

Courtney: No finjas amistad, sé que viniste a este lugar solo por Duncan, pues déjame decirte que estamos juntos de vuelta y nada de lo que intentes nos va a separar.- Escupió la hispana, con mucho veneno en la voz.

Gwen: Si viniste a presumir tu novio punk, genial, pero ve a decírselo a alguien que le importe.- se defendió Gwen, con visible molestia por la actitud de Courtney.

Courtney: Jajaja, vaya, no sabía que habías aprendido a esconder tan bien tus intenciones dijo, entre carcajadas Courtney, con mucho sarcasmo en su voz.

Gwen: Ah sí? Pues…

Lars: Chica por favor, pareces quinceañera resentida, supéralo, además ya volviste con el, ¿que ganas mortificándola a ella?

 **POV DE GWEN**

 **¿** **Otra vez esto? Cre** **í** **que Courtney al fin lo hab** **í** **a superado, en serio que le cuesta olvidar** **…** **s** **é** **que no es f** **á** **cil, pero tampoco es tan complejo.**

 **¿** **Lars de vuelta me defiende?** **¿** **Que hice yo que le agrado tanto?** **¿** **O tal vez esta** **…** **. NO, NO, NO, obviamente ser** **í** **a muy rid** **í** **culo que se enamorara de mi tan r** **á** **pido** **…** **pero es tan amable, y tiene una forma de insultar, genial. La forma en la que enfrent** **ó** **a Courtney de verdad me dejo impresionada** **…** **tal vez Emily tenga un poco de raz** **ó** **n** **…** **tal vez** **…**

 **FIN DEL POV**

Courtney: Vaya, vaya, Gwen, no me presentaste a tu novio…

Lars: ¿Eres así todo el tiempo? Cielos, compadezco al punk…

Courtney: Como sea, no voy a perder más mi tiempo, adiós.- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y

se retiró.-

Lars: Gracias a Dios…

Alan: Hombre, ¿no eras ateo?

Lars: Jaja, si, solo es una expresión.

Gwen: Gracias, por eso- dijo Gwen, un poco sonrojada-, en serio.

Lars: No hay de que, se nota que les cuesta no vivir a costas de otro…

Gwen: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Para compensarte.

Lars: Vierte cianuro en la bebida de Carly.- le sugirió el metalero, con una expresión que

revelaba que era una broma.-

Gwen no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante tal ocurrencia, le encantaba el humor negro.

Gwen: Jajajajaja, donde conseguiría algo así?- preguntó en broma, limpiándose una lágrima

de risa.-

Lars: Esa es la parte difícil…- le dijo, provocando otra carcajada.

Gwen: Ya en serio, ¿Porque me ayudaste?- pregunto Gwen, tratando de no reírse más.-

Lars: No soporto ver a los idiotas con complejo de superioridad molestar a la gente buena.

Gwen: ¿Crees que soy buena?

Lars: Mira, lo que haya pasado en el programa es asunto del pasado, y no, no creo que seas buena, yo SE que eres buena.- ese comentario tan sincero provoco algo dentro de Gwen, pero aun no sabía que…-

En eso, una voz relajada y amigable captó la atención de La Gótica.

Trent: ¡Gwen! ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto el músico.-

Gwen: ¡Trent! ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo sin verte…

Acto seguido, se abrazaron de forma amistosa pero no carente de cariño.

Trent: Wow, estas igual de bella, increíble.

Gwen: Oh cállate- dijo Gwen, de forma cariñosa-. Tu también te ves genial, ¿Como te ha ido? ¿Sigues con la música?

Trent: Si, en una semana tengo una reunión con una discográfica, no es muy relevante en la empresa pero algo es algo.- dijo Trent, sonando modesto.

Gwen: Wow! Parece que era ayer cuando me dedicabas canciones solo a mi…

Ese comentario hizo que Trent se sonrojara un poco.

Amy: Awww.- Amy estaba claramente conmovida por la escena.

*RIIIIING*

Trent: Vaya, parece que ya hay que irse, nos vemos después Gwen!- dicho esto Trent se alejó caminando hacia su respectivo salón.

Emily: Supongo que nosotros tambien deberíamos irnos.

Gwen: Si, es verdad.

Lars: Alan, nos vemos después, sigue ensayando ese solo, no nos hagas quedar mal frente

al público…- le dijo Lars a su amigo, con un tono burlesco.

Alan: Y tú no te hagas quedar mal solo por querer presumir con tus baquetas…- le

respondió el pelicorto.

Lars: Eso no cuenta jaja.- se defendió.

Alan: Bueno, pero solo por esta vez. Ah oye, aquí entre nos, esa chica gótica, le gustas

viejo…- susurro el bajista.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón, Emily decidió romper el silencio, luego de notar la cara de embobada de Gwen.

Emily: Trent te trae muerta, ¿verdad?

Gwen: No, es solo que Lars… !Digo Courtney!- exclamó Gwen, tratando de reparar el error, ante la mirada divertida de su nueva amiga.- me supera a veces lo inmadura que puede ser…

Emily: Ajá.- Emily dejo entender que no se dejaba engañar fácil.-

Gwen: De acuerdo, tu ganas, es Lars, ¡no puedo sacarlo de mi mente!

Emily: ¡TE GUSTA!- exclamó la rubia.

Gwen: Shh, silencio, tal vez, no lo sé, no me relacione con nadie de esa forma, no desde Todos Estrellas. Me siento muy insegura.

Emily: Mira, el taller al que te anotaste, Lars es el asistente del profesor…

Gwen: ¿Que? ¿Es musico?

Emily: Si, toca la batería en una banda de covers que tiene con unos amigos y con Alejandro BurroMuerto, ¿lo recuerdas verdad?

Gwen: Asique si era ESE Alejandro…

Emily: Si, ¿y tu tocas algún instrumento?

Gwen: Mi padre me daba lecciones de batería cuando tenia 10 años. Entiendo lo básico

Emily ahogó un grito de emoción, intrigando a su amiga.

Emily: ¡Genial! Ese es otro punto a tu favor.

Gwen: Tu crees?

Emily: Si! ¿Que música te gusta?

Gwen: Pues, me encanta el Rock de los 60, 70 y 80, la música ambiente, el blues y el jazz.

Emily: Excelente, eso es mas que suficiente. Pero ahora vamos a clase, no queremos

problemas con el profesor.

Gwen: Es verdad, vamos.

TRES HORAS DESPUES

Gwen: Ok, primer día terminado, wow, me siento diferente… ¿que hora es?

Emily: Son las… cinco menos diez.

Gwen: Oh, supongo que tendré que esperar aquí hasta que comience el taller.

Emily: ¿Porque no vas a tu casa vuelves luego?

Gwen: Nah, para cuando llegue a mi apartamento ya tendría que volver aquí.

Emily: Ok, yo me voy a mi casa, llámame si necesitas algo.

Gwen: Bien, gracias, hasta mañana… oh oye…

Emily: ¿Si?

Gwen: Gracias… por ser mi amiga. Wow, sonó más cursi de lo que esperaba. - dijo La

Gótica, tratando de relajarse un poco.

Emily: No, gracias a ti.

Gwen: ¿Porque?

Emily: Por hacer la escuela más interesante.- eso de verdad conmovió a Gwen-.

Acto seguido, la rubia se retiró, dejando a Gwen sola, o eso parecía...

 _ **Bueno amigas, bueno amigos, esa ha sido la primera parte de Dramas de la Vida (si, se que no soy original para los titulos), espero que este fanfic venga siendo de tu agrado hasta ahora, no duden en dejar su opinion sobre que les parecio en los comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos la proxima.**_


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: VIEJOS AMIGOS

CAPÍTULO DOS: Viejos Amigos...

Mientras Emily se alejaba, Gwen, aún conmovida por lo que ella había dicho, decidió sacar sus auriculares y escuchar un poco de música, para pasar el tiempo.

Gwen: Vamos a ver… oh, perfecto.- dijo, al encontrar en su lista de reproducción a su canción favorita de toda la vida, Hey You, de Pink Floyd.

En tanto ella disfrutaba de las melodías, en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, Lars estaba en una situación… complicada.

Lars: Ya te dije mil veces que te largues!!

???: Vamos, será divertido.- dijo un chico de su misma edad, con el pelo rubio estilo militar y un buzo rojo, con una insignia en la zona izquierda del pecho, tenía forma de fénix.-

Lars: No tengo tiempo para esto…

El metalero dio media vuelta y caminó por el pasillo hacia la salida. Tenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro muy difícil de ignorar. En ese momento se percató de que Gwen estaba a unos diez metros de él, con los auriculares puestos, tarareando una canción muy familiar para el.

Gwen: Oh, adiós Lars.- dijo Gwen, con una expresión amable.

Lars: Adi…- no terminó de hablar, ya que una mano se posó sobre su hombro.-

???: Vamos Lars, la hermandad te necesita…- dijo ese mismo chico con corte militar.

Lars: Corey... quita tu mano… AHORA.- le ordenó Lars, con una voz tranquila pero intimidante.

Corey: Por favor, la vas a pasar bien.

Lars: !TE DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA UNIRME A ESA ESTÚPIDA HERMANDAD¡- grito Lars, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer razonar al chico.

Corey: Oye viejo, tranquilo, creí que éramos buenos amigos…

Lars: Tienes razón… tiempo pasado.

Eso fue suficiente como para hacer que el chico se rindiera y se retirara del lugar.

Lars: *suspiro* Lamento eso.- dijo Lars, dirigiéndose a La Gótica.

Gwen: No hay problema… oye.

Lars: ¿Sí?

Gwen: Perdon por mi curiosidad pero… ¿quién era el? ¿Y a qué hermandad se refería?

Lars: Ah, Corey es… fue amigo mío por muchos años, pero cuando entro a esa "hermandad", se volvió un… desgraciado.

Son esas estúpidas fraternidades del campus, no es por ser asocial, pero nunca me agrado ese ambiente.

Gwen: Entiendo, a mi tampoco me gustan esas reuniones alocadas, no lo se, solo no es mi estilo…

Lars: Cambiemos de tema- sugirió el chico, visiblemente incómodo por el tópico de la conversación-, ¿que estás escuchando?

Gwen: Oh, solo es mi canción favorita…

Lars: ¿Y puedo saber cual?

Gwen: Hey You, de Pink Floyd.

Lars: Vaya, psicodélico.- bromeo Lars-.

Gwen: Jejeje, si, esa fue la época dorada para la música..

Lars: Bien dicho, ojala hubiera podido disfrutar esa hermosa época…- dijo el joven, con algo parecido a la nostalgia en su voz.-

Gwen: ¿Y a ti que te gusta?

Lars: ¿Tengo que decirlo?.- dijo, en tono de broma.-

Gwen: Cierto… ¿esa remera tiene doble sentido?- preguntó Gwen-.

Lars: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Gwen: Tal vez lo heredé de mi padre, tenía buen ojo para el doble sentido y la buena música…- expuso Gwen, con algo entre tristeza y nostalgia en su expresión-.

Lars: Yo eh… lamento si te hice recordar algo… lo lamento.

Gwen: Oh, no te preocupes, solo, lo extraño mucho.

Esa conversación tan especial fue interrumpida por una voz inconfundible.

Alejandro: Lars, me llamo el profesor, dijo que está retrasado, así que vamos a tener que preparar todo nosotros.

Lars: ¿Que? ¿Pero porque no me llamo a mi? Ah, olvidé que lo tenia en vibrador… !nueve llamadas perdidas¡

Alejandro: Eso te pasa por… ¿¡Gwen?!

Gwen: Hola Alejandro.- dijo La Gótica, entre feliz y confundida-.

Alejandro: ¡No puede ser! Tanto tiempo, ¿como te ha ido? Veo que conoces a mi primo.

Gwen: !¿QUE?¡ ¿Ustedes son primos?.- preguntó Gwen muy sorprendida.-

Alejandro: Por parte de mi madre, hay que admitir que nos parecemos un poco jejeje.- bromeo el español, a decir verdad, era bastante cierto, solo que Lars tenía una expresión más seria, tenía el pelo más largo y oscuro y era un poco más bajo que Alejandro-

Gwen: Wow, eso no lo esperaba...

¿Y como está Heather? No la vi hoy aquí.

Alejandro: Oh, mi amada Heather no viene a la uni, ella trabaja con su línea de diseños y cosméticos.

Gwen: ¡Wow! Parece que fue ayer, que eran la pareja más controversial de Drama Total.- recordó Gwen-.

Alejandro: Si, sonara extraño, pero tengo algo de nostalgia, incluso a veces extraño a esa sabandija de Chris.

Gwen: Si, es raro pero fue divertido.

Lars: ¿En serio extrañan a ese tipo?- preguntó Lars, tan sorprendido como divertido.-

Alejandro: Se que es raro, pero que se le va a hacer. Bien, primo, tenemos que encargarnos de la clase hasta que llegue el Profesor Andrews.

Lars: Ok, apuremonos, no deben tardar en llegar todos.

Alejandro: En mi camioneta tengo los amplificadores, ¿podrías traerlos?

Lars: Seguro.

Gwen: ¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó Gwen.-

Lars: Seguro, sígueme.

El chico se volteo y le indico a Gwen que lo siguiera. En ese momento, La Gótica volteo a ver al español, el cual solo se dedico a guiñarle un ojo. Gwen rodó los ojos en con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando claro que entendió el mensaje.

Lars: Ok, toma este, es el más liviano.- dijo Lars, acercandole un amplificador de micrófono muy simple.

Gwen: Yo esperaba algo más grande…

Lars: Si lo se, pero es suficiente para que suene bien. Bien,yo llevo el otro.

Gwen: Oye, ¿y cual es tu banda favorita?

Lars: Ehhhh… esta dificil, diria que Megadeth… o Testament, o tal vez Black Sabbath

Gwen: Conozco Black Sabbath, a mi padre le encantaba, pero no he oído Megadeth, y Testament no me suena.

Lars: Si tenemos tiempo te haré escuchar algo, ¿Te parece?

Gwen: Genial! Digo, ok.

Alejandro: Ok, el profesor no debe tardar en llegar.

Una voz familiar interrumpió a Alejandro.

Trent: Perdon, ¿llegue tarde?

Alejandro: Para nada Trent, pasa.

Trent: ¡Gwen! ¡No sabía que estuvieras aquí!

Gwen: ¡Trent! ¿Porque no me extraña verte aquí?

Trent: Quiero pulir un poco mi técnica, y qué mejor lugar que aquí para eso.

Alan: *suspira de cansancio* Perdón *suspira, Lars… te necesito un segundo.

Lars: Viejo, ¿Estas bien? Estoy en algo importante ahora.

Alan: Lo sé, lo lamento, pero traje a alguien conmigo…

???: Buenas, soy Johnny.- dijo un chico joven, de pelo castaño corto y con una guitarra enfundada en su espalda, también dejaba notar un acento extranjero, pero Gwen no podía discernir de donde.-

Alejandro: ¿Asi que tu eres el guitarrista del que Alan me hablo?

Johnny: Asimismo, he oído el catálogo que tienen, no está nada mal.

Prof. Andrews: !Chicos¡ Lamento llegar tarde, no volverá a pasar.

Alejandro: No hay problema profesor, no llegó tan tarde.

Prof. Andrews: Ah, genial, ¿tienen todo listo?

Lars: Sí profesor, todo está en su lugar.

Prof. Andrews: Excelente. Gracias Alejandro, yo me ocupo ahora.

Alejandro: No hay problema, adiós.

Alan: Nosotros también nos vamos, nos vemos luego.

Johnny: Adiós, ha sido un placer.

Gwen: Adios Alejandro, ¡dale mis saludos a Heather!

Alejandro: Claro, nos vemos.

Dicho esto, Alejandro, Alan y Johnny se fueron, dejando al Prof. Andrews, Lars, Gwen y Trent, solos.

Lars: Entonces, ¿tocas la guitarra?

Trent: Así es, ¿y tu, viejo?- preguntó el ex novio de Gwen-.

Lars: Soy multiinstrumentista, toco la guitarra, el bajo, la batería y el teclado.

Trent y Gwen solo pudieron abrir los ojos como platos ante tal respuesta.

Gwen: ¿En serio?

Trent: ¿Podrías tocar algo?

Lars: Seguro.

Entonces Lars se arrimo a la batería y tomó las baquetas.

Lars: Este es un clásico.- dijo, sin dar muchas vueltas.-

Entonces empezó a tocar la intro de Territory, de Sepultura, no sin antes colocar el tema de fondo.

POV DE GWEN

No lo puedo creer.

¿Este chico es humano? Hasta hace unos segundos lo que él estaba haciendo era inconcebible para mi…

Debo admitir que se ve muy masculino con su campera de cuero, golpeando los platillos, con esos brazos tan bien cuidados, y esos ojos profundos que parece que… !ahhh¡, ¿porque no puedo dejar de mirarlos?

FIN DEL POV

Tras terminar el tema, el multiinstrumentista pregunto:

Lars: ¿Y bien?

Trent: Viejo, deberías estar en una banda.- aseguró el músico, con los ojos igual de abiertos que antes.-

Prof. Andrews: Vaya Lars, hace tiempo que no te veia tocar con tanto sentimiento.

Gwen: ….

En ese momento se hizo oír una voz que a Gwen le hizo helar la sangre.

Courtney: Buenos días, ¿este es el taller de música?

Prof. Andrews: Asi es, tu debes ser Courtney, ¿verdad?

Courtney: Exacto ¿como me reconoció?

Prof. Andrews: Los adultos también disfrutan de los reality shows.

Courtney: Jajajaja- esa carcajada habría seguido un buen rato, si La Tipo A no hubiera posado su mirada sobre Gwen.- ¿Que hace ella aquí? ¿Que haces aqui Besucona de Novios?

Gwen: Courtney, ya basta, esto ya es estupido.

Courtney: Solo quiero asegurarme de que no…

Prof. Andrews: Courtney, sabemos bien que no estuvo bien lo que Gwen hizo, pero eso es cosa del pasado, ustedes eran buenas amigas, ¿porque no puedes perdonarla?

Courtney: Profesor, soy tan compasiva como cualquier otra persona, pero no quiero que Gwen me robe el novio otra vez.

Lars: ¿Te lo robe? ¿Desde cuando tu pareja es un adorno que cuelgas en la pared para presumir?- interrumpió Lars, muy disgustado por la actitud de la chica.

Prof. Andrews: Chicos, por favor, voy a buscar mi planilla a la dirección para ver quienes faltan, esperen aquí.

Dicho esto, el profesor salio del salon.

Courtney solo le dedico una mirada asesina a Gwen y procedió a desenfundar su violín. En eso, una voz muy dulce, proveniente de una chica se dejó oír.

Dawn: Hola, ¿esta es la clase de música?

Lars: Si, el Profesor Andrews volverá dentro de poco, pasa.

Dawn: Ok- dijo la Hija de la Luna-.

Gwen: Oye, yo te conozco, participaste en La Venganza de La Isla. Eres Dawn, ¿verdad?

Dawn: Si, gracias por reconocerme Gwen, y en cuanto a tus otras preguntas, el instrumento que toco es la flauta. Y estoy estudiando filosofía.

Este comentario los dejo a todos con las mandíbulas por el piso.

Gwen: Pe-pe-pero, tu como…

Lars: Vaya…

Trent: ¿Tu puedes leer la mente?

Dawn: Es una forma de decirlo…

En ese momento, el Profesor Andrews volvió al salón.

Prof. Andrews: Muy bien chicos, ahora voy a pasar lista.

Harold: !Un segundo¡ Lamento la tardanza.- gritó Harold, con un pequeño teclado entre las manos-.

Prof. Andrews: No te preocupes, llegas justo a tiempo, toma asiento.

Gwen: Hola Harold.- dijo La Gótica, saludando a su antiguo compañero de torturas-.

Harold: Hola Gwen.- dijo Harold, correspondiéndole el saludo-.

Lars: Bienvenido- dijo Lars, dándole la bienvenida al nuevo compañero de clases.-

Prof. Andrews: Bueno, ahora voy a tomar asistencia, y ustedes van a decir presente cuando diga sus nombres. ¿Gwen?

Gwen: Presente

Prof. Andrews: ¿Lars?

Lars: Presente

Prof. Andrews: ¿Courtney?

Courtney: Presente

Asi siguio por un rato hasta que todos dijeron su nombre.

Prof. Andrews: Ok, todos están aquí. Bien, quería empezar por conocerlos un poco, asique voy a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas y ustedes me las van a responder. ¿De acuerdo?

Courtney: Si profesor.

Prof. Andrews: Bien, empezare pooorr….. Trent, ¿que musica te gusta?

Trent: Me gusta de todo, soy muy variado.

Prof. Andrews: ¿Te molestaria mostrarnos lo que haces?

Trent: Para nada.- respondió el joven músico, siempre con esa expresión de calma y serenidad-.

Trent se sentó frente a todos y empezó a cantar, acompañado por su guitarra.

Todos dicen que solo hay verano

Pero yo creo que eso no es en vano

La diversión es nadar hacia el sol

Seremos solo los dos

Nada que hacer, solo estar

Debes oír lo que voy a decir

Esperaría… solo por un beso.

Una vez que acabo, todos en el salon aplaudieron al joven.

POV DE GWEN

Vaya, como olvidar cuando Trent me dedico esa canción en el campamento.

¿Sera que aun siente algo por mi? No, no tendria sentido, ha pasado demasiado tiempo… pero la forma en que me mira… y la canción que escogió…

FIN DEL POV

Prof. Andrews: Eso fue magnifico Trent, debes ser un diablo con las chicas, eh…- bromeó el profesor.-

Trent: No tanto…- respondió Tren, para luego dedicarle una rápida mirada a Gwen.-

Prof. Andrews: Bueno, ahora…. Dawn, ¿que te gusta a ti?

Dawn: Pues, la música ambiente es mi predilecta, pero también me gusta escuchar mantras budistas mientras medito, o también cantos en sánscrito.

Prof. Andrews: ¿Podrías hacernos una demostración?

Dawn: Por supuesto.

Dawn procedió a tomar su flauta y a sentarse frente a todos en el piso, en posición de loto. A diferencia de Trent, la canción de Dawn era increíblemente melodiosa, muy relajante, pero instrumental, es decir sin cantante.

Prof. Andrews: ¡¡Eso fue increíble Dawn!! Puedes tomar asiento. Bien, Gwen, ¿que musica escuchas?

Gwen: Pues, me fascina el Rock de los 60, 70 y 80, algo de música ambiente, blues y jazz.

Prof. Andrews: Muy bien, ¿tocas algún instrumento?

Gwen: Si, toco la bateria, o al menos antes lo hacia.- Lars sonrió un poco al saber esto.-

Prof. Andrews: ¿Nos harías una demostración?

Gwen: Por supuesto.

Gwen se arrimo a la batería y conectó su teléfono al equipo de música, y luego de unos segundos puso play a una canción muy especial, Another Brick In The Wall, de Pink Floyd.

 ** _POV DE LARS_** ** _No puedo creerlo, ¡a Gwen le gusta la buena música! Hasta ahora viene tocando de forma impecable, supongo que eligió esa canción para lucirse con la bateria… aun asi, lo que más me sorprende son esos ojos, oscuros, profundos, misteriosos, que cuando me miran, en mi exterior tal vez no se note, pero por dentro… wow._** ** _FIN DEL POV_**

Prof. Andrews: ¡Excelente cover Gwen! Puedes tomar asiento.

Gwen: Gracias.

Prof. Andrews: Bien, Harold, ¿que es lo que te gusta?

Harold: Me gusta la musica electrónica.

Prof. Andrews: ¿Quieres pasar?

Harold: Claro.

Harold se posiciono delante de todos, conectó su pequeño teclado, y empezó a hacer una mezcla de sonidos que era muy rara, pero era muy rítmica y pegadiza, incluso era divertida.

Prof. Andrews: Excelente. Toma asiento. Bien, Courtney, ¿que escuchas tu?

Courtney: Me encanta la música clásica.

Prof. Andrews: ¿Podrias hacer una demostración?

Courtney: Por supuesto.

La Tipo A tomó el violín, su arco, y empezó a tocar "Para Elisa", de Beethoven.

Prof. Andrews: Maravilloso Courtney, puedes sentarte.

Courtney: Gracias profesor.

Prof. Andrews: Ok, Lars, ¿que es lo que te gusta?

Lars: Pues, me gusta el rock, el soul, el blues, el jazz, pero mi favorito es el metal.

Prof. Andrews: Bien, ¿nos mostrarias de lo que eres capaz?

Lars: Seguro.- dijo el metalero, muy confiado.-

Gwen: ¿Que vas a tocar?- preguntó Gwen, con curiosidad-.

Lars: Ah, no voy a tocar nada, voy a cantar un tema de Tool.- todos enmudecieron ante esa afirmación.

Lars se paró frente a todos, no sin antes preparar la música de fondo, tomó un micrófono, y empezó…

 ** _Who are you to wave your finger?_** ** _You must have been outta your head_** ** _Eye hole deep in muddy waters_** ** _You practically raised the dead_**

Para este punto, todos, sobre todo Gwen estaban boquiabiertos, ante la gran habilidad del chico para cantar. Pero a diferencia de todos, Gwen tenía una cara de… chancho degollado, estaba fascinada.

 ** _Rob the grave to snow the cradle_** ** _Then burn the evidence down_** ** _Soapbox house of cards and glass so_** ** _Don't go tossin' your stones around_** ** _You must have been high_** ** _You must have been high_** ** _You must have been_** ** _Foot in mouth and head up ass-hole_** ** _Whatcha talkin' 'bout?_** ** _Difficult to dance 'round this one_** ** _'til you pull it out, boy_**

La Gótica solo podía ver a Lars, para ella no existía otra cosa, solo él y su micrófono.

 ** _You must have been so high_** ** _You must have been so high_** ** _Steal, borrow, refer, save your shady inference_** ** _Kangaroo done hung the juror with the innocent_**

La letra era muy extraña, pero eso no le importaba a Gwen, se oía genial saliendo de la boca de Lars.

 ** _Now you're weeping shades of cozened indigo_** ** _Got lemon juice up in your eye_** ** _When you pissed all over my black kettle_** ** _You must have been high high_** ** _You must have been high high_** ** _Who are you to wave your finger?_** ** _So full of it_** ** _Eyeballs deep in muddy waters_** ** _Fuckin' hypocrite_** ** _Liar, lawyer; mirror show me, what's the difference?_** ** _Kangaroo done hung the guilty with the innocent_** ** _Now you're weeping shades of cozened indigo_** ** _Got lemon juice up in your eye, eye_** ** _When you pissed all over my black kettle_** ** _You must've been..._** ** _So who are you to wave your finger?_** ** _Who are you to wave your fatty fingers at me?_** ** _You must have been out your mind_** ** _Weepin' shades of indigo_** ** _Trapped without a reason_** ** _Weepin' shades of indigo_** ** _Liar, lawyer; mirror for ya', what's the difference?_** ** _Kangaroo be stoned. He's guilty as the government_** ** _Now you're weeping shades of cozened indigo_** ** _Got lemon juice up in your eye, eye_** ** _Now when you pissed all over my black kettle_** ** _You must've been_** ** _High!_** ** _High!_** ** _High!_** ** _High!_** ** _Eyeballs deep in muddy waters_** ** _Your balls deep in muddy waters_** ** _Ganja Please_** ** _You must have been out your MIND!!!!._**

Tras unos veinte segundos de silencio, durante los cuales Lars esperaba un juicio, el Profesor Andrews hablo.

Prof. Andrews: Lars… ¿cómo aprendiste a cantar asi?

Lars: Soy autodidacto.- contesto Lars, con una sonrisa asomándose por sus labios.-

Los que estaban sentados solo podían verlo con los ojos gigantes y la boca abierta.

Prof. Andrews: Ehhm… bien, toma asiento, chicos, eso ha sido todo por hoy…

Courtney: Pero apenas son las siete…

Prof. Andrews: Lo se, pero como es la primera clase no hay mucho más para hacer, asique nos vemos la próxima, recuerden que mañana empezamos con algo de teoria, asi que traigan algo para escribir. Suerte chicos.

Gwen: Adios profe.

Al salir, Gwen se encontró con un rostro… conocido, con un mohicano verde sobre su cabeza.

Duncan: Vaya, Gwen, ¿como estas?- la voz de Duncan no se parecía a como ella la recordaba, sonaba más… ¿amable?-.

Gwen: Oh, hola Duncan, ¿qué haces aquí?

Duncan: Vine a buscar a mi novia, ¿está ahí?

Courtney: ¡Duncan!

Duncan: ¡Princesa! ¿Como te fue?- le preguntó El Punk a su novia, mientras la abrazaba-.

Courtney: Muy bien, ¿vamos?

Duncan: Claro, nos vemos Gwen.

Gwen: Adiós.- dijo Gwen, saludando con la mano.

Tras esto, El Punk y La Tipo A, se retiraron, tomados de la mano.

Lars: Muy bien, creo que ya me voy, ¿tú adónde vas Gwen?

Ella se impresionó sobremanera con esa pregunta ¿su primer dia de universidad y ya tiene un amigo que se ofrece a acompañarla? !!INCREIBLE¡¡

Gwen: Supongo que voy a comprar algo y luego iré a mi casa. Solo déjame… Ay no…

Lars: ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el multiinstrumentista.-

Gwen: Olvide mi billetera… supongo que no tengo más opción que hacer dos viajes…

Lars: De eso nada- dijo tajante el joven.- esta vez YO te pagaré todo.

Gwen no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maravillarse ante tal reacción de parte de Lars.

Gwen: ¿Que? Pero… yo…

Lars: ¿Que?

Gwen: Nada, es solo que… nadie me había ofrecido algo así antes.

Lars: Pues, hay una primera vez para todo, ¿No?

Gwen: Genial, déjame hacer una cosa primero.- dicho esto, Gwen volvió al salón para despedirse de Trent, después de todo era su amigo, y habría sido muy desconsiderado no despedirse.-

Gwen: Oye

Trent: ¿Huh? Ah, eres tu Gwen.- dijo Trent al voltearse, pues estaba enfundando su guitarra-.

Gwen: Si, solo venia a despedirme.- explicó Gwen, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba con cariño-.

Trent: ¿Ya te vas?

Gwen: Si, pero no podía irme sin saludar, después de todo eres mi amigo.- aunque apreciaba el gesto, Trent sintió una pequeña puntada en el pecho al oír esa palabra; "amigo".z

Trent: ¿Vas a ir sola?

Gwen: Nah, Lars me va a acompañar, olvide mi billetera en casa y él se ofreció a pagarme las compras hoy.

Trent: Yo tranquilamente podría… oh ¡DIABLOS!- dijo Trent, furioso por no tener nada más que cinco dólares en su billetera.-

Gwen: Lo lamento Trent, otro dia será…- con ese comentario Gwen trato de consolar a su amigo.- nos vemos mañana.

Y con eso Gwen se retiró, dejando a Trent solo.

 ** _POV DE TRENT_** ** _Rayos, por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de pensar en Gwen, pero parece que ella tiene ojos solo para Lars, aunque él es un buen tipo, es buena onda, bien parecido… ¡¡Y MULTIINSTRUMENTISTA!!_** ** _¡¡MULTI!! No puedo competir contra eso, no se que voy a hacer…_** ** _FIN DEL POV_**

Mientras tanto:

Gwen: Y, ¿porque me ayudaste con Carly? Ni siquiera me conoces.

Lars: Pues, creo que deberia decirtelo…

Gwen: ¿Que?

Lars: Carly y yo fuimos novios, hace dos años.- se notaba que le costaba hablar de ello-.

Gwen: Pe-pero… ¿qué pasó?

Lars: Tuvimos una relación genial durante el primer año, pero a partir del año pasado… cambió, no se porque, pero… estar con ella se volvió más incómodo que tener que tragarse un platón lleno de trozos de vidrio.- bromeo el chico, tratando de hacer más "agradable" la charla.-

Gwen trato de contener la risa, por respeto a su nuevo amigo, y porque no era momento para reírse.

Lars: Decidí terminar la relación hace unos seis meses… y nos odiamos desde entonces.- la cara de Lars ahora era la más pura expresión de la melancolía.-

Gwen: Lars, lamento si esto es difícil para ti, hablemos de otro tema.

Lars: Estaría de acuerdo, si no hubiéramos llegado ya.

Para cuando Gwen se dio cuenta, estaba parada frente a la puerta de un mercado.

Lars: Bien, ¿qué necesitas?- pregunto Lars, una vez que estuvieron los dos dentro del local.

Gwen: Vamos a ver…- dijo Gwen, sacando una nota de su bolsillo-. Bien, ¿tiene té rojo?

Vendedor: Al fondo a la derecha, señorita.- contestó el amable vendedor, el cual tenía una espesa barba.-

Lars: Y… ¿De casualidad tiene pan integral?- pregunto Lars, luego de darle una ojeada a la nota.-

Vendedor: Un segundo…- respondió el hombre, mientras atravesaba una cortina de goma, que estaba a sus espaldas. Unos segundos después, el hombre volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez con un pan de color marrón, humeante y muy apetitoso.- Recién salido, joven.- los ojos de Gwen estaban abiertos, fijos en ese pan.

Lars: Tambieeeeenn…. Unos brotes de soja.

Vendedor: Aquí tiene joven.- dijo el señor, colocando sobre la mesa una pequeña bandeja de telgopor, con unos brotes de soja llenándola, cubiertos por un trozo de papel film.

Lars: Un segundo…- dijo el joven antes de ir por todo el local, llenando la canasta roja de plástico de mercancía.

Gwen: Pero… Lars, eso es…

Lars: Gwen, no te preocupes.- la interrumpió el joven, con un tono muy dulce. El vendedor se limitó a ver la escena muy conmovido.- Bien, ¿cuanto seria todo esto?

Vendedor: 567 dólares, joven.- dijo el vendedor, luego de teclear un poco su calculadora.-

Lars: Para completar, deme uno de esos chocolates, y lo que sobre en esos caramelos duros.

Vendedor: Todo suyo.- dijo el hombre, extendiendole a Lars lo que había pedido.-

Lars: Sírvase.- dijo Lars amablemente mientras le pagaba lo debido al hombre.- Ahh, antes que lo olvide, ¿tiene unos analgesicos?

Vendedor: Claro, aquí tiene.

Lars: Muchas gracias, nos vemos.

Vendedor: Adios, suerte.

 ** _UNOS MINUTOS DESPUÉS_**

Gwen: Bien, aquí es donde vivo.

Lars: Bello.

Gwen: No es verdad- dijo Gwen un poco divertida.-

Lars: Claro que si, alguien como tu obviamente tiene buen gusto para la vivienda. Por fuera tal vez no sea mucho, pero seguro que dentro de poco convertirás tu apartamento en un lugar envidiable.

Gwen: Gracias…- dijo Gwen, tratando de no dejar ver mucho su rostro, pues sentía que se sonrojaba.-

Lars: ¿Quieres que te ayude con esto?- dijo el joven, señalando las bolsas con mercancía.-

Gwen: No, no, gracias de todos modos.

Lars: Bien, yo ya debería irme.- dijo Lars, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a Gwen y dedicarle una última mirada.- Hasta mañana.- dijo, y empezó a caminar calle abajo.-

Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Cuando volvió en sí, tomó las bolsas y entró al departamento. Mientras el ascensor subía, Ella solo podía pensar en cómo había sido su vida antes de ESO. El estruendo del ascensor la hizo reaccionar, volvió a agarrar las bolsas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su apartamento, sacó la llave, la introdujo y la giró, abrió la puerta, entro a su "hogar" y cerró la puerta tras de sí con el pie.

 ** _TRES HORAS DESPUÉS_**

Luego de cenar, limpiar y guardar, Gwen se preparó para dormir.

Se sentó sobre la cama, corrió las sábanas para así poder acostarse, y miró al velador.

Gwen: Mañana es otro día...- susurro para si misma, antes de apagar la luz y casi instantáneamente, caer en un sueño profundo.-


End file.
